Seaweed Brain's Problem
by the 13th olympian
Summary: Percy has asked Annabeth to the fireworks! Well, nothing can go wrong from that. Okay, it goes terribly wrong, but what happens when Percy does something wrong? When people get mad at Percy, will Annabeth?
1. Chapter 1

My Own PJO Fanfic

Well, my plan was to ask Annabeth to the beach for the fireworks, but when I saw her. I froze. My mind went blank. What was my name? What was I doing here? Do I smell barbeque?

That snapped me back to my senses, but I was too late.

During my mental meltdown, Annabeth had come over to me and said, "Hey Seaweed Brain. You're drooling."

At this time I realized just how wet I was. It was more sweat than drool thank goodness. Then I tried to think of something to say to distract her like _jee is it raining _or _I gotta throw up _or _I'll go get us some barbeque._

I decided to go with the last one "I'll go get us some barbeque."

She smiled and said, "Thanks, I love barbeque."

_Yes. For once my stomach finally outwitted my brain._ I started for the food, and getting us two plates. _Now I gotta plan this out. I just gotta think to myself. Who do I ask for help? _That's when it hit me. _All right all ask her for help during crafts which was, thank goodness was after lunch._

I brought Annabeth the food. She smiled and said, "Thanks Seaweed Brain."

"I guess I'll see ya later," I said and quickly turned around and half jogged to my table.

After lunch, I ran over to the craft hall and found a seat by Silena Beauregard and so did Beckendorf, which made me a whole lot better.

"So Silena," I started out, "I need some help."

"I'll say. What are you even making," she said with her magnificent smile.

I looked down to find a mess of paper and glue. "That's not what I need help with. I need help with…" the words seemed to be too big to come out.

"Annabeth?" she asked

"Ya. I've been trying to ask her to the fireworks, but whenever I get near her I'd forget what I was doing."

She face seemed to light up, "Percy, my mom told me that you would ask me something like that. So she just told me to tell you to just IM her." With that she tried to give me a gold drachma, but Beckendorf beat her to it.

I stared at them going from Silena to Beckendorf and back to Silena. Finally I asked, "Are you two a umm uhh…"

Beckendorf said, "Yes"

"Anyways thanks," and with that I got back to my paper and glue mess, while Beckendorf made a three inch shield with a structure of Silena on it.

She smiled at him and with that I left.


	2. Chapter 2

I went down to the beach to clear my mind. I put my feet in the water and felt the strength run through me. Then I thought about water around the air changing color and before you know it a rainbow appeared right before me.

I tossed the drachma into the rainbow and said, "Oh goddess please accept my offering," I waited a moment and said, "Aphrodite, at Mount Olympus."

Then a picture of the beautiful Aphrodite shimmered into view. "Oh Percy, hi. Oh dear you startled me."

"Aphrodite, Silena said that you wanted to help me out with Annabeth."

"I did but keep it down. Athena is just over there," her face turned ghostly pale, "Percy I'll talk you later." And the last image that I saw was Athena standing over Aphrodite.

There I stood, alone and very confused. _Well I guess I owe Beckendorf a Drachma._ I sighed, knowing that I didn't have any. _I'm gonna have to make a bet with the Stoll brothers._

So I strolled down to Cabin 11, hopefully to find the Stoll brothers. Instead I found one of the undetermined kids and she was crying. _I think her name was Suzan_. So I said, "Are you ok, Suzan?"

"My name is Britt," she sobbed.

_Damn._ "Oh. Sorry, Britt," I apologized, "Why are you crying?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because maybe I can help."

She sighed, "Fine, I was wondering who my…"

Then a very recognizable goddess appeared in front of me. Hera, the wife of Zeus said to Suzan, "Don't cry child. I'll claim you even though your father wont."

"You knew my father? Who is he?"

"That my child is what you have to find out on your own."

Then she glared evilly at me and left.


	3. Chapter 3

_Well that's just great. I help someone find her parent and now I forgot what I was doing._ I was pacing around in the woods when I came to Zeus's fist. When I heard, "hey Percy."

I turned around with Riptide ready to strike, and then I stopped. "Oh, hey Juniper. Sorry about that."

"Its okay. I'll remember that the next time I try to surprise you."

"Ok, so what do you want?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to remember what I was doing before I helped someone."

"Well whenever I forget something I just retrace my steps. So what were you doing before that?"

"Ohh well I was," then it hit me, "Stoll brothers."

"What does that mean?" Juniper asked, but I was already off and running.

"Hey Stoll," I yelled and when I caught up to them I had to catch my breath.

"Need… make… bet," I huffed.

"What?" both brothers said at the same time.

"Neeeeed… maaake… BET!" after I said that I collapsed onto the ground.

"Ohhh." Connor said, "On what?"

"Race… rock wall… top… after… I… bath," and with that said the Stoll brothers dragged me to the lake and threw me in.

After my "Bath" we went to the rock wall. "So what are the stakes?" Travis asked.

"Fifty gold drachmas," I stated.

"WHAT!!" they both said. Then Travis said, "No fair."

"I'll tell you what. If I'll give you a thirty second head start, if you double the stakes," by now I knew that I had them hooked.

Connor started drooling until Travis punched him in the gut. "Alright we accept your wages."

By now we already had a crowd of twenty people.

Connor pulled out a stopwatch and shouted, "ready, set, GO!"

Travis raced up the side, carefully dodging most of the big rocks.

When it was my time to go Travis was already half way up. I zipped up the middle where it had less lava shooting at me, but more rocks.

I zipped from side to side to dodge the big rocks. I was gaining. But Travis was still winning.

Then, I made the mistake of going right over a lava vent. Only a drop of it hit me, and my shirt caught on fire.

I was almost to the top, and so was Travis.

Now it was just a straight-a-way to the top, but Travis had the advantage. He wasn't on fire.

_I can't believe it I'm almost there, and I'm losing. Ow! Boy this brings back memories._ The thought of Annabeth in the volcano gave me strength. I made a final jump for the top and grabbed the ledge. _Yes, I made it._

I pulled myself up before Travis and was declared the winner. People where cheering for me. This was great. Then I remembered that I was on fire, but I didn't care. I felt awesome.

I got down from the rock wall to claim my prize. When I finally got down everyone started patting me on the back. Probably to put out what was left of the fire.

I went straight up to Connor and Travis and said, "leave it at my cabin before curfew."


	4. Chapter 4

After my race I went to the Big House because Chiron wanted to see me about something. Once I got inside, Dionysus was waiting for me with Chiron in centaur form.

"Ah Perry Jamoson, I wanted to see you," Dionysus said.

"What!" I exclaimed, "but I thought Chiron wanted to see me."

"He will get his chance to talk after me."

I sighed, "Ok so what do you want."

"Well actually all the gods wanted to help. So I'm gonna need your pen for a second."

I pulled out my pen and gave it to him. Dionysus uncapped it and pulled out a multicolored crystal orb and smashed it with Riptide. My sword absorbed the essence. Then Dionysus spoke, "fourteen gods and goddesses, including yours dearly, have volunteered to give your sword more power." He capped it, pulled out a watch and tossed both at me.

"Whoa, thanks." I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Now Chiron what did you want to tell him?" Dionysus asked.

"Oh not much just capture the flag tonight to test your new equipment."

The teams were divided Athena, Poseidon, Hermes, and Demeter. The other team had Ares, Apollo, Aphrodite, and Dionysus.

_Finally I get my chance to chance for offence. Oh yea, my time to shine baby. _ I was psyched for this, but I'd be doing this mission alone while Annabeth was leading a group of campers to divert the opposing team's attention.

Chiron blew the horn and the game began.

I pressed my watch and then armor spiraled around my arm and then my body. _I could make this could work_, I said to myself then I leaped across the river and entered the enemy's territory.

.

I thought that I had it in the bag, but something that I did not expect.

A grapevine curled around my ankle and Pulox had me pinned as grapevines curled around my other limbs.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Pulox played, "Clarisse! I got one!"

"Clarisse is trying to get the flag you dope!" someone screamed from somewhere far off.

"Then you come here," Pullox shouted back.

"Cant! I think I see someone!"

"Come on. You are the worst archer in the Apollo cabin," Pullox mused, "What could you possibly hit…"

Then an arrow with a big cork on the tip caught him right in the kisser.

I took this as my golden opportunity to escape.

I cut my bonds and smashed Pollux in the forehead.

An arrow whizzed under my nose. _You know for the worst archer in the Apollo cabin he's not that bad._ Then I ran.

I ran around a tree and under a bush and smashed into a tree more than once and finally stopped by a rock. "What?! You again!"

I took off again not anxious to find out who it was. _Crap. I can't believe I went in a complete circle._

I ran to Zeus's fist and there it was. The flag. It was thirty feet straight up and full of archers, sometimes.

_Hmmm. Not like Clarisse to leave the flag unguarded. _So I checked around and found nothing. _Maybe she overlooked her defense._

So I began my climb for twenty feet and saw it, the flying chariot. Now it was a race between the chariot and me and the only difference between this and the Stolls was that the Stolls couldn't fly.

Five feet to go and that chariot wasn't getting any further away. They were close I could hear them. "It's Jackson. Lets go rearrange his face."

Then I heard someone else below yell, "Percy! They got the flying chariot!"

"I know, Annabeth, they're right behind me!" I shouted back.

I climbed the distance and grabbed the flag. Then I did the stupidest thing that a son of Poseidon could do. I jumped on the chariot.

I landed on top of an Apollo kid and left the driver. I could Annabeth yell at me, "Percy are you crazy. You can't just jump thirty feet and hope to land on a flying chariot!"

_Hey boss, _I heard Blackjack say, _good to see you._

Hey, Blackjack, you wanna land this by the river for me, because I got a pocket full of sugar cubes for the next black pegasi who does.

"NEIGHHH" Blackjack took a nosedive right aside the river on the enemy's side.

I dropped the sugar cubes as the Aphrodite girl tried to stab me with her lipstick, and jumped across the river with the flag.

Chiron blew the horn and the game was over. The flag glowed green and a silver trident appeared on it. _I can make this work, again._


End file.
